1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic component and heat dissipating member, and a method for semiconductor manufacturing through the use of them. More particularly, the invention relates to a heat conducting member which connects an electronic component and a heat dissipating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, information processing units are demanded to provide higher functions and higher performances. To realize the units having these characteristics, the electronic components used in the units also have improved in their functions and processing-speed.
However, since the resultant improvement increases heat generated in the electronic components, the heat generated has been liable to cause erroneous operations in and lower performance of the units. Accordingly, effective heat-dissipating and cooling the electronic component are demanded.
One of the generally used cooling technologies is that in which the heat generated in the electronic component is radiated into the air through conducting the heat to a heat sink tightly connected to the electronic component. However, in the technology, the poor degree of contact between the electronic component and the heat sink results in low thermal conduction.
A method of one improving the defect of prescribing technology is disclosed in the unexamined published application Tokkai 2002-30217 in which an effective heat conduction is provided by increasing the thermal connection between the electronic component and the heat sink with tightly connecting each other by thermal conductive resin including filler for thermal conduction.
Another cooling technology is disclosed the unexamined published application Tokkai-Sho 63-102345. The cooling technology disclosed in the publication is related to the improvement of heat conduction with connecting tightly an electronic component and a heat radiating member for increasing the thermal transfer from the component to the heat radiating member through a heat conductive alloy. The heat conductive alloy is a metal in the coagulation state of indium as metal and gallium as liquid metal.
Further the patent application 2002-140316 discloses a method for cooling which adopts a method for improving a heat transferring ratio between electronic component and a heat radiating member in the way of connecting the component and the member with a thermal conducting alloy made of metal indium and liquid metal. The thermal conducting alloy is surrounded by a bank for preventing spillover of the alloy since the alloy is liquid.
However the disclosed technology in the unexamined published application Tokkai 2002-30217 has an adverse effect as a low thermal conducting ratio because the electronic component and the heat sink as the heat dissipating member are bonded through thermal conductive resin. Further the disclosed technology in the unexamined published application Tokkai-Sho 63-102345 is that an electronic component and a heat sink are adhered and connected through metal in a state of semi-coagulation. Accordingly, the technology has such a problem that the metal in the state of semi-coagulation makes short-circuits in a printed circuit board or electronic components when the metal flows out and is scattered around. More further the disclosed technology in the Patent application 2002-140316 results in increases of the number and cost of parts, and steps of manufacturing because of the bank preventing the flow-out of the liquid metal.